Citron vs Orange
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Uchiwa Sasuke va se marier ! Mais avec qui ? Et qu'en pense ses amis ? Suspense...Yaoi, yuri, hétéro ou bi ?


Titre: Citron vs Orange  
Auteur: Une fanficeuse de one-shot yaoi  
Source: Naruto  
Genre: Yaoi, Yuri, Hétéro ou Bi ?  
Couple: A découvrir, sinon c'est pas drôle. Indice: c'est un quatuor amoureux.  
Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi, de toute façon j'ai pas encore tout lu.  
Commentaire: Ben disons que je risque de faire du OCC parce que point de vu Naruto j'ai lu du 1 au 8 puis le 23 et enfin le 19, 21 et 25 alors je suis un peu larguée. Donc gomen si je me trompe. Je  
m'excuse tout de suite auprès des fan de Naruto. En plus c'est fou le nombre de personne qui le lise dans mon bahut.  
Remerciments: Au dictionnaire des synonymes, à ma patience, à mon inspiration qui se faisait désirer, au jus d'ananas, aux bonbons à la pastèque et ceux au coca, à ma radio...

**Citron vs Orange **

Le village de Konoha était en effervescence. En effet une grande nouvelle vient de tomber: le clan de Uchiwa allait pouvoir se perpétuer ! Le dernier des Uchiwa allait se marier avec une Yamanaka. Mais comment cela se fait-il ?

Yamanaka Ino et Haruno Sakura avaient toujours été rivales pour conquérir le cœur de Uchiwa Sasuke. Mais depuis peu, ça c'était calmé, du moins entre elles, car Inoichi était aller voir l'hokage pour lui dire que le clan des Uchiwa doit se perpétuer et que sa fille est la femme qu'il faut. L'entretient dura des heures, mais Yamanaka-san resortit de la salle victorieux. Ainsi, Sasuke se retrouva fiancé à Ino malgré lui.

Donc, le village était en plein préparatif. Sasuke restait enfermé dans sa maison, ne voulant voir le monde extérieur. Il essayait de comprendre comment il pouvait se tirait de là. Plusieurs options se présentait à lui, mais tuer sa fiancée ou trahir le village est trop risqué. De plus, il ne voulait pas décevoir une certaine personne, même s'il n'était pas sûr d'être dans l'estime de cette dernière. Sasuke restait en tailleur sur les tatamis d'une des nombreuses pièces de la demeure des Uchiwa qui était bien vide depuis que son clan avait été décimé.

Ino, elle, était fière d'être la future épouse de son Sasuke-chéri et se promenait dans l'espoir de le croiser dans la rue. Beaucoup de filles étaient jalouses, mais discutaient quand même avec la future Uchiwa. Sakura fut la seule à ne pas lui parler. Yamanaka, qui était aussi son amie avant d'être sa rivale, la chercha et la trouva.

-Alors Sakura, on fait la tête

-Avec ton grand front, il ne t'aurait jamais choisit de toute facon.  
-Hum…ça m'est égal que ce soit toi.  
-Hein ? Tu vas bien Sakura ?  
-Oui. Je vais y aller. Salut.  
-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? J'aurai pensé qu'elle aurai répliqué…Bizarre.

Ino haussa les épaules et repartit à la recherche de son futur mari. En chemin elle croisa un Naruto a la mine réjouie. Le fait que Sasuke se marie lui laisse le champ libre pour sortir avec Sakura. De quoi le réjouir autant qu'une dégustation de ramen à Ichikaru. Uzumaki se dirigeait dans une clairière où il avait rendez-vous avec Kakashi et ses coéquipiers. Ils l'attendaient. Mais leur professeur n'arrivait toujours pas, comme d'habitude. Au bout de deux heures, le sensei apparu.

-Vous êtes en retard Kakashi-sensei ! réprimanda Naruto.  
-Je me suis perdu en chemin, justifia l'adulte. Oh, mais Sasuke a daigner abandonner les préparatifs pour nous rejoindre.  
-La mission s'il vous plait, répondit le Uchiwa.  
-Bien sûr.

L'équipe alla en mission. Elle fut fini en une heure à peine. Alors que Sasuke voulut rentrer chez lui pour être au calme, il eu tout à coup un poids sur le dos.

-Sasuke d'amour ! Je t'ai cherché toute la journée ! Où tu étais ? Je te voyais pas et je me suis inquiétée…  
-Ino, lâche moi.  
-Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?  
-Oui, tu me gonfle…Je suis fatigué et je veux rentrer chez moi.  
-Mais Sasuke chéri…  
-Sakura !

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent et virent Naruto qui avait rejoint Sakura qui marchait vers chez elle. Le blond avait un visage rayonnant et Sakura un sourire forcé apparu sur son visage.

-Sakura-chan ! Tu rentres chez toi ? Je peux t'accompagner ?  
-Naruto, laisse moi tranquille s'il te plait. Je peux rentrer toute seule.  
-Sakura, ça va depuis ce matin ?  
-Ino. Sasuke.  
-Oui, je l'ai trouvé.  
-Contente pour toi.  
-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette Sakura, je vais te ramener chez toi.  
-Je peux le faire !  
-Elle a besoin de calme et tu n'es pas la personne qu'il faut. Viens Sakura. Excuse moi, Sasuke d'amour, mais je peux pas la laisser seule.  
-Hum.

Les deux adolescentes partirent vers la petite maison des Haruno. Ino alla même jusqu'à veiller à ce que Sakura aille se coucher et ne partit que quand son amie fut endormie. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke allait partir en direction de chez lui, mais Naruto le retint.

-Alors, le grand jour approche Tu es content ?

-Tu ne vas pas faire de scandale pendant la cérémonie quand même ?  
-Non. Tu viendras ?  
-Je suis invité ? s'étonna Naruto.  
-Toi et Sakura, vous êtes mes coéquipiers, non ?  
-Ouais, je viendrai alors.  
-Je vais rentrer chez moi. Salut  
-Salut !

Sasuke partit, ayant l'air d'une ombre perdue. Naruto alla à Ichikaru manger ses ramen avec Iruka-sensei. Pendant le reste des jours où les préparatifs avançaient, on ne voyait pas le Uchiwa. Sakura non plus ne faisait pas d'apparition, sauf pour allez aux missions. La kunoichi aux cheveux roses semblait malade et restait cloîtrer de plus en plus souvent dans sa chambre.

Enfin le grand jour arriva ! Le mariage que tout le monde attendait: Ino et Sasuke ! Beaucoup de filles du village avaient rêvé de s'appeler un jour Uchiwa. Tous le village aurai pu être présent, mais seul quelques privilégiés purent assister à la cérémonie. Ceux-ci étaient la famille et les amis, coéquipiers. C'était l'hokage qui allait présider la cérémonie. Comme tout mariage, le future marié, Sasuke, attendait devant l'autel. Il était vétu d'un kimono aux armoiries des Uchiha (bleu avec l'éventail rouge). La musique commença et Ino apparue au bras de son père. Son kimono était violet brodé de fil blanc. Une fois arrivé en face de son future gendre, Inoichi laissa sa fille pour prendre place dans l'assemblée. La cérémonie avançait et Naruto remarqua que les mains de Sakura tremblaient. Il pensait que la kunoichi devait être encore amoureuse de Sasuke. Puis arriva les traditionnelles questions.

-Voulez vous prendre pour époux Uchiwa Sasuke ici présent…  
-Oui, je le veux, répondit joyeusement Ino.  
-Uchiwa Sasuke, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Yamanaka Ino ici présente ?  
-Non.

Tout s'arrêta. Est-ce que tout le monde a entendu la même chose ? Ino et toute l'assemblée était sous le choc. L'hokage semblait amusé par la situation et demanda à l'Uchiwa de répéter sa réponse qui resta négative. La cérémonie fut annulée, les gens sortirent. Dans la salle restait juste Sasuke, son ex-fiancée et ses deux coéquipiers, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Les tremblements de Sakura avaient cessé. Naruto s'était levé et se dirigeait vers Sasuke. Sakura le suivit. Les quatre adolescents se regardaient tour à tour. Personne ne savait pourquoi l'Uchiwa avait dit non, alors qu'il aurait pu tout annuler beaucoup plus tôt. Un silence pesant était installé entre eux. Personne n'osait le troubler. Finalement, quelqu'un se dévoua.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as prit de dire non !  
-Naruto.  
-Pourquoi Sasuke, pleurnicha Ino. Pourquoi ?

Il leva son regard et croisa celui de Sakura et aussitôt, les deux ninjas détournèrent la tête.

-A cause de Sakura ? Être dans la même équipe rapproche les gens.  
-Non.  
-Mais pourquoi alors ?  
-Quelqu'un, répondit-il simplement avant de partir sans que personne ne puisse le retenir.

Les jours passaient et le village de Konoha avait repris une vie normale. Seul les quatre adolescents restaient murés dans leur silence. Ils restaient chez eux, dans leur chambre, refusant de bouger, de respirer l'air extérieur. Une semaine passa sans que les jeunes ninja virent leurs camarades. Le premier à réapparaître fut Naruto. Ses ramen lui manquaient et donc il alla à Ichikaru. Mais le fait qu'il réapparaisse n'intéressait personne. Le blond s'enfichait et avalait goulument ses ramen. Ceci fait, il se promena, espérant voir Sakura. Mais, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les passant, il appris qu'elle, ainsi que Ino et Sasuke, n'était pas sortit de chez eux depuis le mariage raté. Persuadé que tout était la faute de son rival, il alla vers la demeure des Uchiwa.

-Ben il ne s'emmerde pas lui, dit-il à la vu de la résidence.

Mais alors qu'il fit un pas, il fut accueillit pas des shuriken. Il les évita en bon ninja qu'il était, mais des kunai arriva à la suite.

-Son système est très au point, mais je n'abandonnerai pas !

Naruto brava les obstacles et arriva à la porte. Les shuriken et kunai continuaient de pleuvoir.

-Sasuke ! Arrête ça imbécile ! C'est moi ! Tu veux me tuer ?

La dangereuse pluie s'arrêta et l'Uchiwa apparu sur le pas de la porte, le visage inexpressif. Il toisa Naruto et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Plus personne ne sort de chez lui ! C'est à cause de toi ! Sakura et Ino souffrent chez elles !  
-Si tu es venu pour m'accuser, tu peux partir.  
-Tu n'as vraiment pas de remords ? Tu as bousiller le rêve d'Ino et Sakura !  
-Non, je n'ai pas de remords. Ino trouvera mieux et Sakura aussi.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pousser à dire non ?  
-Une personne. Mais tu peux pas comprendre.  
-C'est qui cette personne ? Pourquoi ça t'obligeait à tout annuler ?  
-Parce que j'aime cette personne.  
-Tu...Tu es amoureux ! Mais t'aurai pas pu le dire avant ?  
-Pourquoi faire ?  
-Et c'est qui ? Je la connaît ?  
-Qui t'as dit que c'était une fille. Maintenant si tu permet, j'aimerai être tranquille.

Naruto était interloqué. Son rival était gay ! Alors que Sasuke voulut fermer la porte, Naruto bloqua la porte avec son pied et saisi l'Uchiwa au col pour le faire sortir de sa cachette.

-Tu vas tout me dire et arrêter de te cacher !  
-Tu crois que tu arriveras à me faire parler ?  
-Je n'aime pas cet endroit, on va discuter autre part.  
-Je ne te dirai rien, peu importe l'endroit.

Naruto prit Sasuke par le bras, l'entrainant à sa suite. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière déserte. Pas un bruit. Naruto repassa à l'attaque.

-Alors tu vas me le dire !  
-Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ?  
-Et…il le sais ?  
-Non. Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ?  
-Tu fais souffrir Sakura ! Je veux savoir pour qui !  
-Encore et toujours Sakura ! commença à s'emporter Sasuke. Tu ne pense qu'a elle ! Combien de fois devra-t-elle te jeter avant que tu comprennes ? As-tu déjà remarquer combien les gens te déteste ici ? Moi j'ai remarqué ! Indirectement, nos camarades pensent la même chose que leur parents ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je m'enfiche, mais arrête de parler d'une personne qui ne t'aime pas !

Sasuke avait parlé en avançant vers Naruto, qui reculait, par appréhension. Malheureusement pour le blond, un arbre avait décider d'arrêter son repli. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus s'échapper. L'Uchiwa lui bloquait le passage avec ses bras de chaque côté de la tête de Naruto. Sasuke s'était tu et regardait le blond dans les yeux.

-Sasuke…tu me fais peur…  
-Je te fais peur…Je vois pas pourquoi ? Tu veux toujours savoir qui j'aime, non ?  
-*hochement de tête*  
-Alors tu vas savoir.

Naruto était plaqué à l'arbre, nul échappatoire. Sasuke avait bien calculé son coup. L'Uchiwa se pencha vers la tête blonde et lui effleura les lèvres. Il se frustrait lui-même car il avait envie d'un contact plus approfondi, mais il attendait la réaction de Naruto. Ce dernier était tétanisé. Il n'osait pas bouger.

-Content ? lui susurra le brun dans le creux de l'oreille.  
-Sa…me…be…a…  
-Baka. Fait pas cette tête ou ca va mal se passer pour toi.  
-Non Sasuke ! s'écria Naruto reprenant ses esprits et repoussant l'Uchiwa.  
-Non ?  
-Non ! Faut pas ! Pas moi !  
-Je te répugne à ce point ? Tu aimes tellement Sakura ?  
-Ce n'est pas…ce n'est pas…  
-Ce n'est pas normal ? Tu crois que je ne le sais pas, mais on n'est pas normals tous les deux. Tu ne crois pas ?  
-On…n'est pas…normal…Tu sais ? Pour moi ?  
-De quoi ?  
-Pourquoi je suis pas normal ?  
-Pas vraiment, mais en te voyant combattre, je sais que tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu as des ressources…extraordinaires.  
-Tu ne sais pas…Si tu le savais, est-ce que ça changerai ?  
-Le fait que je t'aime ? Je vois pas ce qui pourrait faire changer ça, comme le fait que tu ne veuilles pas de moi.  
-Je veux pas. Pas ça.  
-Je comprends. A ta place, je pense que je réagirai pareil. Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est légitime que tu ne veuilles pas.  
-Sasuke, murmura Naruto.

Pendant tout ce temps, Ino avait décidé de trouver son Uchiwa pour lui demander des explication. Elle avait encore les yeux gonflés et rouges de ses journées passées à pleurer. En se dirigeant vers la maison de son ex-fiancé, elle vit son amour et le blond se diriger vers la forêt. Naruto avait l'air très sérieux. Elle les suivit donc, veillant à bien se cacher car Sasuke avait ses sens très aiguisés.

Elle assistait à une discussion très animé. D'abord Naruto qui s'emballait, comme d'habitude. Mais Sasuke aussi commença à s'emporter, faisant taire par la même occasion le bruyant blond ou du moins baisser d'un ton. Ino senti même de la peur dans la voix du blondin. Et son Sasuke qui s'approchait de plus en plus de lui ! Jusqu'à le toucher ce qui la stupéfia, surtout quand le brun embrassa Naruto ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus qu'elle ! Ino fut scotchée et incapable de bouger. Elle était sourde et aveugle au reste, ressassant cette image: son chéri était gay et aimait en plus Naruto, le pire nul de Konoha ! Quand elle repris conscience, ils étaient encore dans la clairière qui était redevenu parfaitement silencieuse. Elle tituba jusqu'à l'orée du bois, les yeux dans le vague. Puis elle s'écroula dans les bras de quelqu'un dont elle ne vit pas le visage.

-Ino. Ino. Ino ! Réveilles-toi !  
-Hum ? Sa…Sa…Sakura ?  
-J'ai eu peur. Tu t'es écroulé tout d'un coup, après avoir marché bizarrement.  
-Sasuke…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Sasuke…dans la forêt…Naruto…ensemble…  
-Sasuke et Naruto sont ensembles ?  
-Sais pas. Il l'a embrassé !  
-Qui ?  
-Sasuke ! Il aime Naruto !  
-Faut que tu te repose. Tu as eu trop d'émotions.  
-Sakura ! Ne me laisse pas !  
-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sakura raccompagna Ino chez elle et la mis au lit. Cette dernière ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie parte et lui tenait fermement la main. La kunoichi au cheveux rose regardait son amie sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil et se surpris à passer sa main de libre dans les cheveux couleur paille de son amie.

-Après tout, elle dort, alors je peux bien….Non, elle a reçut un choc, si elle se réveille, celui-là lui serait fatal. De plus, Ino n'a pas l'air d'apprécier les gens de ce genre.

L'adolescente blonde parlait, délirait dans son sommeil. Elle s'agitait et dès que Sakura murmurait, parlait, Ino se calmait avant de reprendre son délire. L'après-midi continua ainsi. En fin de journée, Sakura put rentrer chez elle, malgré son inquiétude pour son amie.

La nuit tombait sur les deux adolescents dans la forêt. Le silence les enveloppait depuis un long moment, trop long. Il devenait pesant, étouffant, lourd. Latension entre les deux jeunes hommes était perceptible.

Naruto remettait de l'ordre dans son esprit. Le choc avait été rude. Plus rien ne comptait, juste cette information. C'était la pagaille dans sa tête. Il savait très bien que Sasuke était un ninja froid et distant, qui n'appréciait pas grand monde, voir personne. L'annonce de son mariage lui avait fait un choc, mais quand il avait dit non, cela ne l'avait pas tellement étonné. Par contre, apprendre que son rival et coéquipier était amoureux, ça le chamboulait plus que tout. Mais le fait que ce soit de lui était encore plus surprenant. C'était le même Sasuke qui le traitait d'imbécile, le même qui le regardait d'un air hautain, le même qui soupirait chaque fois qu'il fallait qu'ils fassent équipe ensemble.

Ce silence le rendait nerveux. Mais il n'allait pas fuir comme un lâche, c'était un Uchiwa quand même. Une fierté, un orgueil qu'il devrait parfois mettre de côté. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait en avouant tout au blond ? En y réfléchissant bien, pas vraiment. Mais d'un autre côté, que retirait-t-il de cet acte ? Une gêne palpable qui se prolongeait interminablement. Il aurait voulu hurler pour se libérer de toutes ses émotions qu'il cachait si bien, quitte à paraître indifférent. Il était énervé par cette habituelle pile électrique qui semblait déchargée. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Il préférait quand ce dernier s'énervait contre lui. Mais en même temps, tout son être ne désirait qu'une chose, le serrer contre lui, le prendre dans ses bras et regarder ses ravissants yeux bleus. Mais il voulait surtout entendre sa voix. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité que ce silence durait.

-Sasuke.  
-Naruto.  
-Tu…je…euh…  
-Rentre chez toi.  
-Hein ?  
-Rentre chez toi. Rien ne te retiens ici, non ? Tu sais ce que tu voulais savoir non ?  
-Oui, mais…  
-Il y a rien de plus à ajouter ou bien ?  
-Tu es si impassible. Pourquoi ?  
-Pourquoi quoi ?  
-Pourquoi tu ne montres pas tes émotions comme tout le monde ? On ne peut jamais savoir ce que tu éprouves, si tu es triste ou content.  
-Je n'ai pas envie de le montrer. "Un ninja doit laisser ses émotions de côté", c'est la règle.  
-Je m'enfous de ce nindo, moi, je ne suis que le mien ! Tu m'a bien avouer…ça !  
-En effet, mais c'est différent. Tu m'as demandé et je t'ai répondu. Nuance.  
-Tu as laissé tes émotions transparaître avant ! Pourquoi tu n'exprimes pas ce que tu ressens ?  
-…Je ne sais pas.  
-Ce n'est pas facile, je le reconnais ! On ne dit pas tout ce qu'on éprouve, mais un peu ! Qu'est-ce que tu ressens maintenant ?  
-C'est difficile. Joie, tristesse, colère…peur…  
-Toi ? De la peur ?  
-Oui. J'ai peur. Mais je suis content aussi et triste, un peu. Ma colère est passée, quoique…  
-C'est normal d'avoir peur. Ce n'est pas parce que tu viens d'une grande famille que tu ne peux pas avoir peur.  
-Mais…  
-C'est un droit que tout le monde a, alors pourquoi pas toi ?  
-…Je ne sais pas.  
-C'est réglé. On va manger quelque chose ? Ca m'a donné faim tout ca !  
-Manger quelque chose ?  
-Tu viens ?  
-Oui. On va où ?  
-Ichikaru ! Manger des ramen !

Le lendemain, Ino se réveilla en essayant de chasser un cauchemar. Elle avait rêvé de Sasuke qui embrassait Naruto. Elle secoua sa main devant elle, comme pour enlever une mouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête son geste brusquement, réalisant que ce n'était pas un rêve. Mais que c'est-il passé ensuite ? Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire et se rappela de la voix rassurante de Sakura. Heureusement qu'elle était là. En repensant à la voix de Sakura, elle se sentit apaisée et puis sa main dans ses cheveux…Non, elle devait délirer là. Sakura n'a pas du faire ça. Ce n'était pas le genre de fille à être…mais pourtant…Non…et si…Cela ne la gênait pas plus que ça en plus. Pourquoi était-elle heureuse à l'idée que sa meilleure amie puisse préférer les filles ? Cela lui laissait le champs libre pour Sasuke ? Non, l'Uchiwa n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire. Alors pourquoi ?

Naruto avait dormi comme une masse…enfin il aurait bien aimé. Sa discussion avec Ssuke lui revenait continuellement en mémoire. Il avait beau être son rival, c'était aussi son ami. Et lui, que ressentait-il pour Sasuke ? C'était une bonne question. Il avait été choqué par la nouvelle, mais quand l'Uchiwa l'avait embrassé, il ne l'avait pas repousser, du moins pas tout de suite. Et puis il ne l'avait pas vraiment embrassé. Juste un bref contact. Un frisson lui parcourait l'échine. S'il continuait à y penser, ça l'obsèderait toute la journée. Fallait qu'il s'aère les idées et il sortit. D'autre eurent l'air d'avoir eu la même idée car il rencontra Ino.

-Ino-chan.  
-Naruto-kun.  
-Comment ça va ?  
-Mieux. Et toi av…Et toi ?  
-Super.  
-Je cherche Sakura, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?  
-Non. Si je la vois, je lui dirai que tu la cherches.  
-Merci. Comment va Sasuke ?  
-Sasuke ? Je l'ai pas vu depuis…  
-Hier. Je vous ai aperçu ensemble. Désolé.  
-Pas grave. Ben il est égale à lui-même.  
-Ah, d'accord.  
-Ino ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors !  
-Sakura.  
-Sakura-chan !  
-Salut Naruto. Ino, tu devrais rester couchée ! Viens, je te ramène.  
-Je te cherchais.  
-Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
-Ben…  
-Zut.  
-Tient Sasuke. Ne t'enfuis pas.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les quatre adolescents, rappelant celui d'après le mariage. Les filles n'osant pas partir chez Ino. Naruto sauvera-t-il la situation en prenant la parole ?

-Ino. Excuse moi s'il te plait.

Les trois jeunes regardèrent Sasuke avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Il venait bien de s'excuser ? Lui ?

-Sasuke.  
-Pourquoi ? continua Sakura qui soutenait Ino.  
-Je pense que tu peux facilement comprendre, Sakura.  
-Hein ?  
-Quand la vie te tend un citron, ai le courage de dire que tu préfères les oranges, dit-il avec un petit sourire.  
-Oui, je comprend très bien. La vie m'a tendu cette orange et j'ai préféré le citron.  
-Sakura, articula Ino.  
-Mais, je ne comprends rien ! se plaint Naruto.  
-Je crois qu'il faut laisser Sakura racompagner Ino chez elle.  
-Mais…

Les filles partirent chez Ino, laissant les deux garcons.

-Tu n'as pas faim ? Si je t'invitais à Ichikaru pour t'expliquer l'histoire ?  
-Ouai ! Miam des ramen ! Je pourrai ?  
-Si tu veux.

Et eux aussi partirent dans une autre direction.

**Fin**…

Ouais ! Je refait des one-shot interminable ! 9 pages ! Un record pour moi ! Sinon la fin est bizarre, vous trouvez pas ? J'aime trop la phrase que dit Sasuke. Elle est trop bien. J'ai tout de suite pensé à Naruto pour l'orange, mais j'ai cherché longtemps pour le citron et j'ai choisit Ino finalement. Ah, ma première fanfic Naruto...Review ?


End file.
